Celebrando tu cumpleaños
by Izaro
Summary: Es 21 de noviembre, una fecha especial para Midorima. ¿Qué planea el peliverde para Takao? ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Takao!


_**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket es obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

Sí, es 22 de noviembre, pero bueno. No lo pude subir ayer, es fin de año y tengo varias actividades pendientes, ajam, tareas y exámenes. ¡Pero eso no importa! además no creo poder esperar hasta el otro año para subirlo.

¡Feliz cumple atrasado Takao!

* * *

 **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

Shintaro estaba inseguro, no porque no hubiera llevado a cabo su rutina, como todas las mañanas antes de ir al instituto o no tuviera su objeto de la suerte, todo lo contrario, estaba más preparado que de costumbre. Se levantó a las siete en punto —número que de seguro era el principio de un buen día— y llevó a cabo sus hábitos matutinos con mucha precaución, hoy debía estar presentable y no es que quisiera estar más pulcro de lo normal, pero… el día lo ameritaba ¿no? Miró la bolsita sobre el escritorio, la cual había comprado hace varios días; tras buscar y buscar en varias tiendas algo adecuado, eso fue lo que él consideraba un buen presente.

El hombre propone y dios dispone, no podía ser de otra manera, y ese día seria regido por era frase, hoy el día debía ser impecable. Por eso mismo le pidió a sus padres que salieran y a su hermana que pasara la noche en casa de una compañera; sus familiares sabían lo que planeaba, y eso no podía ser otra cosa sino adorable —increíblemente adorable— y más teniendo en cuenta su personalidad reservada y penosa. Para lo demás integrantes de la familia peliverde era inverosímil ver que al hijo mayor le importaba ese día en específico, y sus intentos por tener todo listo, incluso la hija menor se reía un poco ante los esfuerzos de su hermano.

Midorima terminó de empacar todo lo necesario para el día escolar, miró por última vez el calendario en la parte trasera de su puerta, en el cual marcaba fechas y eventos importantes y donde relucía el número 21, que por cierto estaba marcado varias veces con un círculo de color rojo. En la parte superior se leía, en letras grandes y mayúsculas: Noviembre. No era otro día, sino el cumpleaños del armador del equipo Shutoku y sombra del tirador estrella, Takao Kazunari.

Bajó a la espera de que el menor lo recogiera y aunque era su día el azabache no se quejaba, parecía que le daba igual. Cuando menos lo pensó, unos golpes en la puerta lo pusieron alerta. Fue a la misma para abrir y recibir el efusivo saludo de todos los días. Takao fue recibido como cualquier mañana cuando recogía al escolta, pero no pudo evitar notar que Midorima estaba más presentable, obviamente había peinado su cabello hasta dejarlo impecable. En su uniforme no había ni una arruga ni mancha; igualmente sus anteojos, de seguro frotó los lentes con más frecuencia esa mañana. Por unos segundos quiso carcajearse, pero se contuvo, bien sabía que ese era su día y al parecer Midorima quería comenzarlo de la mejor manera, no pudo evitar sentir ternura y querer abrazarlo, ¿Se podía ser más encantador? Y aun asi, a pesar que el peliverde era bastante arisco, en sus meses de pareja descubrió que podía ser amable, caballeroso y bastante adorable. Después de todo, la mayoría de sus situaciones románticas —usualmente iniciadas por el escorpio y que luego secundaba Midorima— el peliverde se la pasaba con el rostro rojo, y aun así no se negaba ni lo apartaba. Lo cual sólo lo hacía quererlo más, y molestarlo un poco de paso.

—Vamos Shin-chan, llegaremos tarde— El menor llamó esperando a que el otro llevara todas sus cosas, vio como guardaba una bolsa de pastas para la tos —el objeto de la suerte para cáncer— que estaba en segundo lugar. Ese día escorpio era el primero de la lista y su objeto de la suerte era un bolso, por supuesto Midorima sabía que Takao no usaría nada por el estilo, ni siquiera por molestar.

Shintaro salió de la casa y junto al moreno fueron hasta la carreta, Takao ya estaba listo para jugar Jankenpon y saber quién pedalera hoy, pero el más alto no tenía los mismos planes, sin decir nada se sentó en la cicla y tomó el manubrio, dispuesto a pedalear ese día. Takao se asombró, pero sabiendo que el otro de seguro estaría pasando por una pena increíble prefirió no molestarlo, solo optó reír un poco y después subió a la parte trasera del transporte junto con las maletas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las clases habían transcurrido de forma normal en la mañana, algunos conocidos del de ojos de halcón le felicitaron, unos con un efusivo saludo y otros con un pequeño presente; después de todo Takao era bastante extrovertido y tenía más amigos y conocidos que cualquier otro estudiante. Por eso mismo, Midorima estuvo un poco alejado de él, una que otra vez se acercaba y le llamaba, pero siempre llegaba alguien más para hablar con él.

Como era medio día, los estudiantes estaban almorzando. El dúo de baloncesto se encontraba en la azotea, cada uno comiendo lo que habían llevado en el día. Takao, quien estuvo bastante ocupado en las primeras clases —con sus compañeros y felicitaciones— no podía evitar pensar si Shintaro sería capaz de felicitarlo, no es que pidiera mucho, pero realmente le gustaría escuchar "feliz cumpleaños" como mínimo. A pesar de que ese momento hablaba normalmente con el mayor, se concentró en el arroz y los pequeños bocadillos —que eran su almuerzo— a la espera de un indicio del peliverde para que le alegrara el día con una simple frase.

Midorima, quien estaba bastante indeciso —y se suponía que sería todo lo contrario— debería estar seguro y aun así las acciones le fallaban. En varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de decir "feliz cumpleaños", pero en la mañana lo embargó la pena; y a lo largo del día sólo se vio lleno de interrupciones que no hacían más sino fastidiarle y dejarlo con la boca abierta. Aun así, Takao parecía estar bastante tranquilo para ser su cumpleaños, era como si esperara que él fuera quien diera el primer paso, y Midorima, por su parte no podía evitar sentir vergüenza. El hombre propone, y dios dispone. Así que armándose de valor sacó la bolsita que llevaba en su maleta, sería algo rápido, pero bien hecho.

—Takao— lo llamó captando de inmediato la atención del mencionado —Feliz cumpleaños— y a pesar de que su voz era profunda —y muchas veces sonaba gruesa— esas palabras sonaron increíblemente dulces; más el sonrojo presente bajo los ojos verdes, los cuales a pesar de la pena no desviaron la mirada ante la azul platina, hacían que el momento fuera totalmente romántico. El pelinegro miró su obsequio, una bolsita de terciopelo color azul que estaba cerrada con un pequeño aro de metal, la miro curioso y después la tomó con rapidez, estaba seguro que veía las flores y el color rosa alrededor de los dos.

—Mucha gracias, Shin-chan— y como si el momento no pudiera ser más épico, Takao comenzó a quitar el arito con impaciencia para mirar que había dentro de la bolsa, al sacarlo pudo observar un bonita cadena de plata, con un tejido bastante pulcro y detallado, de seguro había sido cara. De esta colgaba un dije en forma de halcón, con pequeños detalles en oro. La sostuvo en su mano observándola con mucha atención y asombro, al girarla pudo ver su nombre grabado junto con su fecha de nacimiento. Midorima miraba expectante al menor —que pareció quedar en trance ante el obsequio— y eso le preocupaba. Espera que hubiera sido de su agrado, después de todo pasó días pensando en qué podía regalarle, esa cadena era lo único que le pareció, sería adecuado al verlo en el escaparate de la joyería.

—Es muy bonito— las palabras del cumpleañero no pudieron sino hacer que se sintiera aliviado. Los ojos azules brillaron con alegría y desviaron su atención hacia el peliverde —Tienes buen gusto, Shin-chan. Gracias, es un regalo perfecto — Shintaro sólo dejó que la pena le recorriera el rostro ante esas palabras, por ahora todo iba bien. Y el menor le sonrió con, lo que parecía, alegría infinita para después ponerse la cadena y acomodar el halcón de plata en su pecho. Miró al mayor, quien continuaba con su almuerzo en un intento por disimular el escarlata en sus mejillas. En un impulso se le acercó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, Midorima ante la muestra de afecto sólo se dejó hacer, mientras escuchaba las risas del menor por sus reacciones. Realmente Shin-chan era —en todo el término de la palabra— adorable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La práctica transcurrió con normalidad, después de que los compañeros de equipo felicitaran al menor y le dieran uno que otro regalo, no pudieron evitar notar el colgante que traía; unos le preguntaron quién se lo dio —buscando molestar a Midorima, quien obviamente le había dado la cadena con el dije— no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de sacar un poco de casillas a la estrella.

Terminaron el ejercicio y cuando menos lo pensaron ya área tarde, ellos dos eran los únicos que quedaban y estaban recogiendo todos los utensilios que usaron para limpiar la cancha, en ese momento se dirigían a cambiarse. El peliverde estaba feliz —aunque bajo su cara seria no lo pareciera— el día iba bien, pero ahora venía la parte más difícil y esa era invitar a Takao a su casa. Estaba esperando a el menor terminara de cambiarse y saliera del gimnasio.

El hombre propone y dios dispone, pensaba. Debía estar seguro de lo que hacía —además ya era tarde para retractarse— sólo llevaría a su novio a su casa, nada más. Mientras se repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, no se fijó cuando el menor salió por las puertas del gimnasio, listo para ir a casa —Muy bien, vamos— habló el moreno y los dos comenzaron a caminar hasta la carreta. A medio camino, la voz de Midorima irrumpió la plática que el menor iniciaba.

—Takao— no debía preocuparse, sólo debía ser como siempre, directo y ya está —Te invito a mi casa— El menor lo miró con curiosidad, que Midorima lo invitara a su casa, por su propia cuenta era algo que no esperaba, después de todo cuando iba a la casa del peliverde muchas veces era por su insistencia, prácticamente se auto-invitaba para estudiar o para pasar el rato juntos, más lo segundo que lo primero.

—Muy bien, quien sabe que tienes planeado, no sería bueno arruinar la sorpresa ¿verdad?— Y aun en su cumpleaños, no podía evitar molestar, aunque sea sólo un poco a Shin-chan, es que… por dios, le encantaba ver los colores que podía tomar en situaciones como esa. Pero sin dar más penas al mayor fueron a la cicla, la que fue llevada por Midorima nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Takao estaba increíblemente contento, pues estaba en casa de Shin-chan comiendo kimchi, el cual estaba delicioso y que al parecer el mismo escolta había preparado —lo cual era asombroso— teniendo en cuenta las pocas habilidades culinarias de Midorima; no pudo evitar pensar en la entrenadora de Seirin ante su última idea y reír un poco. El sólo pensar las veces que el escolta tuvo que practicar para preparar su plato favorito y que hubiera pedido ayuda a alguien cercano —como la señora Midorima o Kagami sólo le causaban gracia— o al menos así creía que pudieron haber pasado las cosas, sin saber que no se alejaba mucho de la realidad. El día había sido increíble y debía admitir que Shin-chan se había esforzado mucho para que estuviera feliz y darle un buen cumpleaños, eso era algo que hacía que su pecho se inflara con amor y ternura.

— ¿De qué te ríes?— la interrogante de Midorima era curiosa y un poco molesta ante la sonrisa boba que tenía Takao en su cara, más vale que no se burlara de su comida, bien sabía que no era buen cocinero pero el esfuerzo valía.

—No te molestes Shin-chan, solo pensaba en todo lo que has hecho hoy, realmente te has esforzado mucho. Muchas gracias— las palabras del moreno lo hicieron sentirse feliz, todo el esfuerzo valía la pena, más al ver la reluciente sonrisa del escorpio. Siempre era un poco frio y cerrado —no lo podía evitar, esa era su personalidad— pero no había nada malo en romper un poco el caparazón y demostrar lo que sentía. Era un día especial, tanto para la persona que quería como para él, entonces se permitiría que los dos lo disfrutaran.

—No deberías agradecer, es tu cumpleaños después de todo— Takao rio un poco ante el comentario, Midorima se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, solo para volver segundos después con un pequeño ponqué de chocolate. El de ojos azules tomó una pequeña cucharita y lo probó descubriendo que el pequeño pastel era casero y estaba delicioso, lo terminó rápidamente ante la leve pero expresiva sonrisa que tenía el mayor en el rostro.

Después de comer hasta la última migaja, Takao se levantó y se acercó hasta su acompañante, que lo miraba curioso, para robarle un fugaz beso, ya habían terminado de comer y no era tonto, ya había notado que en la casa no hay nadie, además de ellos dos, claro está.

—Bien, tenemos la casa para nosotros solos ¿verdad?— Después de todo Midorima tenía todo planeado, y hasta ahora todo había salido bien, no tenía caso ocultar cómo terminaría la noche; pero, era él quien debía llevar a cabo las situaciones, el cumpleañero debía disfrutar totalmente de su día, ese era el fin de ese 21 de noviembre.

—Tienes razón… cierra los ojos— Takao lo miró contento, el día había sido genial, tal vez la noche lo sería aún más. Así que cerró los ojos confiando en el otro sobre su siguiente sorpresa. Midorima tomó la mano derecha del menor y lo guio hacia el piso superior, específicamente su cuarto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cadena de plata brillaba un poco en la cama gracias a la poca luz que entraba de la ventana, junto a la cara del moreno que daba contra la almohada, este respiraba agitadamente ante el calor y el cansancio y apenas sintió que algo daba contra sus posaderas intentó levantarse, pero unas manos en sus muñecas se lo impidieron.

—Te dije: Quieto— se relajó de a poco, al tiempo que sentía como las manos de Midorima soltaban su agarre y recorrían el dorso de su mano con sus palmas, para finalmente entrelazar sus dedos y tomarlos firmemente. Presionó nuevamente contra su entrada abriéndose espacio de apoco, mientras el cuerpo más pequeño doblaba la espalda, preso del placer al sentirse lleno cada vez más. Cuando finalmente estuvo dentro, Shintaro soltó el aire que había retenido desde que comenzó a entrar en su amante; sintió como el cuerpo bajo el suyo se estremecía y soltaba leves jadeos con los ojos cerrados, era tan adorable, pero intenta cerrar las piernas.

Soltó sus manos y tomando sus muslos por la parte interna los jaló levemente separándolos al tiempo que decía:

—No cierres las piernas— el más pequeño abrió los ojos y lo miró con los las pupilas vidriosas debido al placer y con pequeñas lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos.

— Se siente extraño, Shin-chan— definitivamente estaba cansado, y después de un tiempo sentía su interior un poco raro. No le mintió cuando le dijo que le haría el amor toda la noche. Midorima, por su parte no soportó el arrebato y tomó sus barbilla levemente para besarlo lento, pero profundo.

Sus ojos parecían esmeraldas derretidas, que hervían con furia, en este caso lujuria y amor. Abandonó la boca que besaba para besar la mejilla rojita del ojiazul e ir descendiendo hacia su cuello, espalda y cintura; como el camino que deja una serpiente en la arena, Shintaro dejó un rastro de saliva en la espalda del otro. Quien simplemente gimió quedito ante las caricias y la sensación, el mayor uso su mano izquierda para entrelazarla nuevamente con la de Takao y con la derecha agarró su cadera, para comenzar a salir, lento y luego entrar en un contundente movimiento, tan preciso como quería haciendo que el otro levantara su cabeza y la dejara al lado derecho de la suya. Aprovechó la cercanía para morder fuerte, el costado del cuello del menor y dejar una marca. En un momento el vaivén que llevaban hizo que se el moreno se sintiera mejor que nunca. Y Shintaro lo notó.

— ¿Ahí? — Preguntó, dando un ambiente más erótico a su cuarto.

—Sí— los susurros del menor eran como una sonata, que le hacía sentir más deseoso.

— ¿Más fuerte?

—Sí, sí, por favor— se levantó un poco, le encantaba escucharlo suplicar, y complaciendo la anterior petición salió nuevamente de su interior y entró con fuerza presionando las caderas lo más que podía. Comenzando un vaivén del cual era presa, pero le llamaba más la atención las vibraciones del otro, su cuerpo temblaba con cada embestida, con cada movimiento la fricción era deleitante y Takao no se guardaba nada en sus gemidos y expresiones, cuando le daba con más fuerza fruncía un poco el ceño y ahogaba un gemido, cuando lo hacía más suave relajaba su rostro y soltaba un jadeo.

Takao sentía que esa era la mejor noche, en más de un sentido, pues Shin-chan era el único que sabía mezclar la gentileza con la rudeza, unir los besos con acciones bruscas y hacer que estas dieran placer. La mano en su cadera se movió, recorriendo la línea de su columna haciendo que las sensaciones de las embestidas se intensificaran, ¡Por dios! quería que delirara del placer, y no estaba lejos de lo que acababa de pensar. Midorima llegó a su rostro y pasó sus dedos por la sien, la mejilla y recorrió la boca con el pulgar.

—Me encanta escucharte, no pares— Sí, estaba cerca del delirio, y quería llegar a este. Y sin contener nada dejo salir toda su voz en sus gemidos haciendo que el más grande tomara más ritmo y más precisión de ser posible, tocando la próstata en cada movimiento. Las corrientes eléctricas y el cosquilleo se situaron en su parte baja, y se sintió temblar más que nunca. Estaba tan cerca de tocar el cielo, lo rozaba con la punta de los dedos, sólo un poco más y estaría en él; los dos estarían en él. Sentía al otro palpitar en su interior, era tan grande que solo quería que la sensación nunca terminara, pero al tiempo quería llegar a la cúspide de esta.

Shintaro al sentirse tan cerca posicionó mejor sus piernas y tomó el miembro de su amante, comenzó a masturbarlo para hacerlo gritar un poco más, el cosquilleo en su abdomen llegó a un punto en que sus movimientos fueron más rápidos, de repente sintió humedad en su mano, y su miembro ser presto de las convulsiones producto de la liberación de placer del moreno, quien temblaba y jadeaba tras llegar al clímax. No aguanto más y unos embates después, se corrió en el interior del menor quien tembló y gimió nuevamente al tiempo que apretaba su mano y las sabanas bajo él. Se recargó suavemente sobre la delgada espalda, en comparación a la suya. Repartió besos en su hombro izquierdo, después de unos segundos y de librarse de los espasmos del orgasmo, Midorima se levantó y Takao se movió buscando una posición más cómoda.

Shintaro no lo dejó moverse mucho, su espalda estaba muy limpia, tenía un color durazno tan uniforme que quería marcar. Posicionó su lengua en la nuca y descendió unos centímetros, para después morder fuerte entre los omoplatos. Takao soltó un suspiro, aún estaba en medio del placer post-orgasmo. El mayor tenía la mejor vista, podía ver el lado izquierdo el rostro sonrojado y jadeante del pelinegro, sus cabellos alborotados, su cremosa espalda arqueada con la marca que acababa de hacer y que llegaba hasta su redondo trasero. Vio la unión entre sus cuerpos y solo pudo sentir una corriente de excitación desde su miembro hasta su espina dorsal.

Takao abrió los ojos y vio por su costado izquierdo como Midorima estaba, imponente tras él. Su pecho, tan amplio, se movía agitadamente debido a la respiración apresurada. Su abdomen bien formado estaba tenso y parecía que hacía mucha fuerza, vio como lamió su labio superior con su lengua.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerca de la madrugada, mientras el moreno comenzaba a dormirse sobre el pecho del peliverde. Takao no podía evitar hablar, no sabía qué hora era pero sí era tarde, de eso estaba seguro. —Muchas gracias, Shin-chan. Ha sido un cumpleaños genial— y justo en la última palabra se quedó profundamente dormido. Midorima solamente lo miró y sonrió levemente. Había tratado de que el día fuera agradable, más para el moreno —que ahora dormitaba en su pecho— que para él mismo. Acarició levemente los negros cabellos y vio la cadena que ahora relucía sobre el cuello del moreno. Estaba más que seguro que, sin importar la vergüenza y la cantidad de sangre que le suba a las mejillas, volvería a hacer lo mismo por la persona que quería.

* * *

Gracias si llegaste hasta el final de este fic, es increíble que me gastara dos días en escribir menos de cuatro mil palabras y publique hasta hoy(?). Como siempre, no dudes en comentar o tal vez regañarme por mi falta de puntualidad.


End file.
